


Smut Prompt 12

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Smut, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for a request from a list of smut prompts on Tumblr.Phrases were: “Mine.”“I haven’t even touched you and you’re already this wet.”





	Smut Prompt 12

Dean strolled into the bookstore. He was looking for some book his brother had recommended.

He was hit square in face with the best scent he’d ever smelled. It was a mixture of lavender, freakin’ apple pie and hints of of books bound in leather. He sniffed deeply and followed the scent. Right to the counter.

The most beautiful Alpha he’d ever seen stood at the counter, smiling at him.

“Can I help you with something?”

Dean walked up to him and sniffed again. He watched as the guy sniffed too, and his eyes got big.

“If I smell half as good to you as you do to me, then we need to go to dinner, tonight.”

The Alpha grinned. “Well, you smell amazing, so yes.”

Dean smiled. “Dean. Dean Winchester.”

The guy reached out a hand. “Cas Novak.’

Dean took the hand, not shaking it, just holding it.

“Damn. I’ll be back at six?”

Cas smiled and it lit up the room. “Six works for me.”

Dean let go of Cas’ hand reluctantly. “O- okay… I’ll be back at six.” 

He turned and left the shop, the book totally forgotten.

He had to go home. He’d actually slicked a little holding Cas’ hand. If that was any indication, this date was going to be amazing.

He walked back in the bookstore at exactly six. The fact that he’d been sitting in his car since five-thirty was known only to him.

Cas was standing there, smelling just as wonderful as Dean remembered.

“Dean. Right on time.”

Dean led Cas to his car, and they both got in. Cas’ scent filled the car.

Dean tried, he really did, but that scent was just too overwhelming.

“Cas, are you really hungry? Can we go to my place instead?”

Cas smiled a gummy smile. ‘I was hoping for something like that.”

Dean drove home only a little over the speed limit.

The second they were inside Dean’s apartment, Cas grabbed Dean and scented his throat.

“My god you smell  _ fantastic _ .”

Dean turned his head to give Cas access, but then he turned back and scented Cas.

Their lips met in a kiss that seemed to last forever. Dean whimpered.

Cas pulled away. “Take me to your bedroom.”

Dean took his hand and let the way. When they got there, Cas stood Dean by the bed and stripped Dean. When Dean was naked, Cas pushed him on the bed. Dean scooted up to the middle and put his head back to watch Cas take off his clothes.

When Cas was finally naked, Dean looked at him. His cock was huge, standing proudly out from his body. Dean’s eyes got big. Slick poured out of him and Cas sniffed the air.

Cas crawled over Dean and Dean spread his legs to allow Cas between them. Cas grabbed one of Dean’s legs and lifted it. He looked down.

“I haven’t even touched you and you’re already this wet.”

Dean whimpered. He’d never done that before and now, with Cas, he’d done it twice.

Cas pushed Dean’s other leg high and Dean held them there.

Cas licked Dean’s slick from his balls and Dean groaned. Then Cas licked over Dean’s hole and Dean moaned.

“You taste amazing, omega.”

“All for you, Alpha.”

When Cas finally moved over Dean, after eating Dean’s ass until Dean was begging him to fuck, Dean took a deep breath. When Cas slid in, Dean gasped.

“Holy fuck! You’re so big!”

Cas smiled down at him. “All for you, omega.”

Cas proceeded to fuck Dean hard. Dean met every thrust with one of his own, moaning and yelling out Cas’ name.

When Cas’ knot began to pop in and out of him, Dean wanted it more than anything he’d ever wanted in his life. More than pie, even.

When it caught and Dean’s hole grabbed on to it, he came so hard he was pretty sure he left his body.

Cas filled him, over and over, with hot cum.

Cas rolled over on his side, taking Dean with him. They laid there, looking into each other’s eyes. 

Cas smiled at him. “Mine.” 

Dean smiled back. “Yours.” 

They were mated and had three pups and lived a long and blissful life.


End file.
